This invention relates to the field of cabinets for use in textile operations and more particularly to cabinets which are convertible to positions for both flat bed and cylinder bed sewing operations and further provides the cutting board area for material cutting or other operations.
It is known in the prior art to provide convertible sewing machine cabinets which have the capability of performing both flat bed and cylinder bed operations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,682 issued Mar. 30, 1976 to the same assignee as the present invention discloses such a cabinet. It is also known in the art to provide work tables having collapsible working areas on which cutting operations may be performed such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,249 issued Apr. 21, 1959 to the same assignee as the present invention. However, it is not known in the prior art to provide a cabinet having all of the aforementioned capabilities in one cabinet and in which the work areas and the sewing machine can be stored to a position in which the cabinet would then give the appearance of a styled table or cabinet.